


Viento del Norte

by Chaouen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Friendship, Post - A Feast for Crows, Unresolved Romantic Tension, sansan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaouen/pseuds/Chaouen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne se asomó al alfeizar de la ventana de sus aposentos en el Nido de Águilas, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le despeinara la melena. <em>"Ojalá fuera viento del Norte"</em>, pensó, un vendaval que se los llevara a todos, a ella incluida, muy lejos de aquel maldito Valle de Arryn.<br/>(Alayne Piedra x cierto monje de Isla Tranquila.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viento del Norte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Northern Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002737) by [Chaouen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaouen/pseuds/Chaouen). 



* * *

Alayne observaba el Valle de Arryn desde la ventana de sus aposentos en el Nido de Águilas. El castillo bullía de actividad con los preparativos del día; las doncellas se apresuraban de un sitio para otro ultimando detalles y nadie parecía estar ocioso, salvo ella. Había pedido expresamente que no la molestaran hasta momentos antes del evento; ella misma se vestiría y se arreglaría el pelo. Puede que aquella hubiera sido la última noche que pasara a solas y no quería compartirla. Necesitaba aquellos momentos de soledad antes de que la encerraran en una nueva jaula, con otro monstruo diferente, uno que no sería tan condescendiente cómo lo había sido su anterior esposo.

Alayne se incorporó sobre el alfeizar de piedra de la ventana, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le despeinara la melena. _Ojalá fuera viento del Norte_ , pensó, un vendaval que se los llevara a todos, a ella incluida, muy lejos de allí. A lo lejos oyó el graznido de un águila que sobrevolaba el castillo, un perro ladrando en el patio e incluso, si se esforzaba, el aullido de un lobo. Quiso llorar, pero en su lugar un agrio sabor a bilis le llenó la garganta y la boca provocándole una mueca de asco. _Ya no quedan lobos_ , recordó con amargura. Finalmente se retiró de la ventana para arreglarse. Tragó saliva y salió al pasillo. Levantó la cabeza. Había una boda que celebrar.

Cuando por fin bajó al exterior, entre el gentío vislumbró un grupo de monjes encapuchados en uno de los laterales del patio. Alayne recordó que su padre le había explicado que vendrían desde Isla Tranquila ya que su Hermano Mayor iba a ser el que oficiara la ceremonia. Los murmullos cesaron cuando la oyeron llegar y varios pares de ojos la observaron desde la privacidad que proporcionaban las capuchas de sus hábitos. Ella les saludó gentilmente con una inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a seguir su camino hasta que se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía su mirada clavada en ella. Atraída por la intensidad de unos ojos que no podía ver, ella le observó a su vez; era alto, más de lo que un hombre tenía derecho a ser, con manos grandes y callosas y bajo el hábito no parecía tener un cuerpo de monje, si no de guerrero. Una racha de viento le despeinó de nuevo y le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza helándole la sangre. El monje dio un par de par de pasos hacia ella cojeando para apartarse del grupo y retiró si acaso mínimamente la capucha de su cara.

Sansa Stark comprendió entonces que quizás no quedaran lobos, pero que los perros seguían siendo tan leales como siempre. Sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa que sabía que sólo él sería capaz de ver y le oyó gruñir en lo que debía de ser una risa ahogada. Siguió caminando hacia la salida y el monje le siguió. Quizás había estado equivocada; puede que quizás un viento del Norte por fin se los llevara a todos por delante… y a ella con él.

* * *

 


End file.
